


Licorice

by urvogel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urvogel/pseuds/urvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble.  Later in life, after the war, Gimli would find the taste of licorice root a vivid reminder of the night when he and Legolas pledged their troth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licorice

When Gimli awoke again he found himself lying on his back on a bench in one of the long halls of the Rohirrim. He immediately rolled onto his feet and rushed the nearest door to vomit over the edge of the steps into some strategically placed bushes. He heard a sympathetic groan somewhere nearby in the dark. He had not been the only one over-indulging that night.

He felt rather than heard Legolas come up behind him out of the door and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. A mug appeared on his right and he accepted it without thinking, finding water where he expected ale. He swished it around his mouth and spat it out a few times to get the taste out before handing it back to Legolas' waiting hand. It was replaced with what looked like a stick of wood. 

"What's this for?" he grunted, still feeling a bit too sick for witticisms. Lifting it to his nose he sniffed and then made a face.

"The Men call it licorice root. Chew it and it will settle your stomach and freshen your breath."

Gimli had tried every hangover cure known to Dwarf, but a new one was never unwelcome. It tasted surprisingly strong of both salt and sugar. He turned to thank Legolas for his forethought and found himself silent when he saw the smile on his friends face and the devilish sparkle in his eye. Gimli had gotten the feeling more than once that Legolas was not as serious and aloof as his Lothlórien cousins and he was always up to try any ridiculous plan he or Aragorn could come up with. Gimli did not think he would have befriended any other elf even if they had gone through the same hardships together. 

Legolas used a damp piece of rag to wipe away at Gimli's mouth and beard, though Gimli did not know how he saw anything at all in the dark. It was a bit embarrassing to be mothered in addition to being the first to pass out. 

"Cut it out," he growled, pushing Legolas' hand away. Legolas was still smiling when he plucked the licorice root from Gimli's mouth and darted in, too quick to be believed, to kiss Gimli on the mouth. 

It was only the briefest of kisses and it took Gimli a moment to react, sputtering in his confusion. "What-what was that?!" he hissed, quiet to keep from attracting any attention. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "Are you still drunk?!"

"Perhaps a little," Legolas replied, still looking quite mischievous. "I confess I may have been goading you on towards the end of our game, but I will accept that kiss as your forfeit."

" _My_ forfeit?" Gimli raised his voice somewhat, indignant. "I think you'll find I drank much more than you, you simple-headed elf." 

And perhaps he was still a bit drunk too, for all he could think to do to regain his dignity in this exchange was to grab Legolas by the shirt-front and drag him down to his knees to force him close enough for another kiss.

Gimli kissed as hard as Legolas had been quick, and when he pulled back he was greeted with the welcome sight of Legolas looking completely surprised, not a look often seen on any Elf. Legolas got over his shock quickly enough, but the look that replaced it made Gimli suddenly very aware that they were on the doorstep of a hall full of drunk and snoring Men. Nevertheless, he couldn't find it in himself to push Legolas back when he dug a hand into Gimli's hair and kissed him again, leaning into him but still almost too tall. Gimli had never been one much for thinking things over too much and the rush of desire he felt from Legolas only fanned his own. If someone were to interrupt they would just have to live with their envy.

Gimli ached to push the Elf down onto the cold stone and take him apart, to find all his secret places and posses them. Somewhere far off from his desire he thought in a quiet voice "Oh," and "So this is what it is" for Dwarves love in a way that Men and Elf would call greed and folly, the desire to know and posses and craft to perfection the same in this as in all things. For Legolas he did not know if it was the same, but when his Elf pulled away to breathe his cheeks were flushed and his smile had returned. This smile was like the stars in the summertime, sharp and joyful. Legolas tenderly stroked stray hair away from Gimli's face and stroked long fingers down his beard.

There was a silence between them as they breathed in the night air, crisp and cool on the breeze that came down from the mountains. 

"I wish I could wed you somewhere warm, in the sun under the trees," Legolas whispered as if he was dreaming a waking dream.

Gimli's heart jolted and he couldn't find any words that would encompass the feeling. It seemed so unlikely that they could find such unexpected joy in each other when surrounded by such a horrible world. "I would gladly, if it would mean you were mine," he said low and quiet, a prayer to Mahal the Maker, he who crafted all Dwarves' fates. 

It was hard enough to believe that they would survive the next battle, or that Frodo would be successful on his quest, or that Aragorn would be crowned King of Men. This hope was for the two of them alone, but already he had found he could not push it aside. No matter how hard the path, he would not give up on this.

Determination renewed, he looked up to meet Legolas' eyes and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

"There is no future for me without you, I promise it. I am yours."

Legolas leaned in to kiss him one more time, gentle and chaste. 

"As I am yours."

And so they kissed a little more and parted, Gimli to his bedroll and Legolas to the parapet, both each to gather their strength for the coming day. There would be no easy days ahead, but if they could but find their way through them a delight and a wonder might be waiting for them on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically movie!canon because of being set immediately after the drinking game. For the purposes of myself, sort of based on what Tolkien himself said about the mating habits of elves (and I don't remember where I read it, sorry), Elves consider the act of sex equal to a binding marriage, but only based on mutual agreement.
> 
> & for the record, I have never tested licorice root as a hangover cure, but it is supposedly good for you. It seems like the kind of thing the son of a party king would know.


End file.
